fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aiden Agnidev
Aiden Agnidev(エーデン アグニデブ,eeden agunidebu) is a mage of Neo Legend and a user of Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods which he considers himself a prodigy in. He has gained the alias of Child of Flames(チルド オフ フラメス, chirudo ofu furamesu). Appearance Aiden is a young man of white hair which is probably most prominient trait due to the fact that he's hair is not only white but it is shaped ike a flame opposing gravity itself. His hair is often seen as strange as most people only keep staring at it with a strange look, Hoever Aiden is proud of his flame-shaped hair as he says it has his few "benefits". Aiden has black onyx eyes which look very sharpened making him even more different from other people. Aiden has tan skin due to his like of summer and hot weathers as he usually likes fire he likes everything that has heat including the sun. Aiden is mostly outdoors usually walking by the streets or playing or doing anything else but he is mostly outside. Aiden's main attire consists of a orange coat with many pockets. Underneath it he wears a white long sleeved hooded jacket which he usually does not use and, brown trousers to complete his look Aiden also wears blue sneakers. Personality Aiden is a carefree person, a little carefree and with a very high ego History Magical Abilities Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods: *'1st Spell: Agni' - A simple fire attack that offers the user basic control over flames, . It is easily the most diverse of the spells because it lacks a specific effect, allowing users to adapt to a wide variety of situations. Despite being the first spell in the set, the fire created can reach up to 1000 degrees, and even superheat the air to burn people hidden behind walls and barriers. *'2nd Spell: Nusku' - The user generates a mass of arms made of fire from there back. Though the main purpose of this spell is to catch fast moving targets, and burn them in the proses, it can be used to grab at things without burning them. Skilled users are even able to use this to maneuver in combat. Spells Ice Make: This is a type of Molding Magic which utilizes the element of ice. The user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used for offensive, defensive or miscellaneous purposes. Outside of combat, the user can also change their surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice.The ice also can be used as wound dressing, staunching bleeding and preventing the swelling of an injury. Ice Make bandage Gray using Ice in a wound There are currently two known types of Ice-Make Magic. The first one is called Static Ice-Make.This type of Ice-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. The second type is called Dynamic Ice-Make. This type of Ice-Make focuses on creating animated ice sculptures, usually in the form of animals.Dynamic Ice-Make is said to be quicker to cast than Static Ice-Make. Spells Ice Make: Shuriken: Aiden creates a shuriken made out of ice as the name implies for both melee and ranged combat. Aiden can choose the shape of the Shuriken from a four star shuriken to a three star shuriken. The Shuriken is very durable and sharp as he has shown to cut through a person's body with it, or able to cut through shields and even magical barriers. When the shuriken is thrown or when Aiden slashes with it, usually it leaves a trail of ice spikes, which can also hit the opponent. Aiden can also create mini shuriken's to hit the opponent at incredible speed's due to Aiden strength. Aiden can throw several small shuriken's to cause some sort of illusion which confuses the target as it is very difficult to keep pace with the eye because of such incredible speed's. When he throw's the small shuriken's he usually throw's them together so they have some sort of shape as it can be a lance or an arrow. This is only for deadly strike's as if he does this the illusion's won't probably work. Also when he throw's a big shuriken when it hits the opponent or it can just hit them or the stars of the shuriken's will probably disperse doing multiple damage. aiden can fight with the shuriken at close range to being able to do combo's with only the shuriken displaying his excellent weapon use. Ice Make: Freeze Blade: Aiden creates a blade which vary sizes the blade can be either a saber or a longsword a big sword a two handed sword, or even a katana which he utilizes in combat for different purposes, the sword's slashing power is great combined with Aiden great speed. As in one second you can see Aiden standing and then he appears behind the opponent with the sword in his hand as the opponent falls down to the ground. This shows his amazingly fast speed. When the sword makes contact it can freeze the opponent rapidly as if when the sword slashed it freezed some of the blood and entering the body. This makes this blade even more deadly. However it can only freeze thrice in a battle or else the blade will shatter itself. LIke said before the cutting power can be capable of slashing a ship in two with one slash. As it can not only freeze but it can also shatter with the opponent. Ice Make: Dragon's Body: Aiden strongest Ice-Make spell, it allows him to turn himself into that of a humanoid dragon body. First he thinks himself as a humanoid dragon by doing this his right arm freezes and forms into that of a guantlet with small claws but also covering his right arm in ice, then it continues forming onto his shoulders following onto his back where two large draconic wings and a tail form. The ice then continues shaping into his left arm which goes down to his hand that is covered by an ice claw. Aiden's feet are also covered in ice which look like claws similar to that of his left hand claw. This ice is movable allowing Aiden to fly and move his tail. This also serves as a shield as he can cover himself with his wings to protect himself from attack's it can also regenerate as long as their is water on the air. However this spell has a limited time before it shatters or melts. The wings have a great cutting power and so does his his claws this is a very powerful spell.